A life after life
by One the Red-Eyed
Summary: Newbie's first fanfiction ever. My own vision of Lelouch and C.C.'s story after Zero's Requiem. It will contain four chapters and will probably have additional "special episodes".
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfiction from the moment that Code Geass R2 ends. These who believe that Lelouch is alive, I mean (as writers wanted) DECIDED, that it is him - read it please! And these who are stubborn and don't believe that he is alive, please do not flame and read only if you want to. But, I am serious, please no flames from anyone, neither saying that he is dead and I should get on with it.**

 **I guess everyone know the theory about Lelouch getting his Code of Immortality from his father, so I won't explain that.**

 **I am a Lelouch x C.C. fanboy, this is OTP of CG, I am a maniac about them, so forgive me if it is too "emotional" or sth like that xD Sorry if they are ooc but this is my very first fanfiction. I am also sorry about grammar and vocabulary mistakes… I am still learning english, I know that it's far from perfect, but I'm trying my best : D**

 **Aaand one more. I refer to Lelouch as R.R. or R2, as you know, Japanese pronunciation letter "L" is very similar to "R".**

IMPORTANT INFO: I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS.

IMPORANT INFO 2: Enjoy!

* * *

 _Chapter I - What has been unspoken_

"I said that Geass was the Power of the King which would condemn you to a life of solitude. Heh. I think maybe that's not quite correct. Right, Lelouch?" A slight smile on her face showed up when she nodded her head on cart driver, bundled in clothes covering partially his face, so no one could recognize him.

"Hmph…" His trademark smirk appeared on his face too, when he heard C.C's words. After few seconds of silence he checked if his hat is still on his head. "I've been hesitating about it for a long time, C.C.. And look, how we ended up. Isn't it the best way possible?" He decided to take hat off finally. His raven black hair could now _breathe_ , even though now sun was shining directly on his deep, violet eyes. Geass was still hidden behind lenses, she gave him. His body was covered with all sort of clothes, and besides it was hot as hell because of that, this camouflage was necessary. Weather was great, Lelouch Lamperouge didn't feel like a dead person. To be honest, he felt refreshed and new, like never before. "We can't die even if we want to, although I am convinced, that we don't want it now. And if it will go on like this, we would never want to."

It is sure for both of them, that they still have something to admit. But it was really hard. Making allusions, and suggesting have been the easiest way to provoke each other. It wasn't as simple as it seemed to be. Overcoming anxiety and inhibitions was pretty difficult… It should be perfect. A perfect moment, to fully embrace it, to feel it with their eternally beating hearts.

"It is a sure thing that we could. We can still give Geass, to a person, make a pact, and keep an eye on it to be fulfilled. But I guess, you are right this time." She answered him and smiled wider unknowingly. Timid beams of sun fell on her skin, but she wasn't concerned about a little sunbathe. They have to disappear after all, and why not change look a bit? Horses were gently and calmly pulling the cart with hay. She felt like if it was her own, soft cloud, that she can lay on as long as she wants to, whenever she wants. "Being immortal, and alone was a nightmare, but now? Being immortal together, won't be such terrifying fate, will it?" She picked up paper crane made by R.R. himself, for her before leaving on a cart. She remembered the _legend_ , that if one person made one hundred of them, that person's wish shall be granted. But she knew, it's another thing that's not quite correct. As she can see, only one crane is enough to grant even two people's wish.

"I am certain that we will have a very peaceful, and to be honest, a very interesting life from now on. As ghosts, we will know that our beloved ones died, but…" He giggled slightly and put his hat on again, then holding reins tightly again. He nodded his head toward her. "...With one, sweet exception."

"I didn't know that you can say words like _sweet_ , boya. It's not your kind of expressing yourself."

"Here we go again, don't we? I see we'll never admit it. Or am I wrong, and you really want to say something?"

"Keep an eye on road, boya."

"Who'll take the very first step then, witch? Me again, the Demon Emperor, 99th Emperor of Britannia, Zero, man of miracles?"

C.C. rolled her eyes, like if she felt embarrassed.

"How humble you are, Lelouch!"

They both giggled more loudly, and Lelouch bent his head a little letting his hat give him a shade covering eyes. Maybe they were not ready to say _these words_?

Calm wind blowing literally everywhere, ruffled their hair and hay, which single stalks were flying away from the haystack, long grass and crowns of trees were moved by blowing wind too. Together it made a symphony for eyes, it was a delightful sight for them. And now, they can embrace it.

Now, when they can take a breath, impatiently awaited breath - C.C. after hundreds of years, and R.R. after two, hardest years of his life. Now, they can relax for eternity, because they both paid the debt to the world, and brought peace. Finally. Though, they are so full of will to live, that they don't want to give up living. Never.

As Lelouch took his father's Code of Immortality, R2's plan to arrange his death for the sake of the world has been born in his mind. Zero's Requiem, which shown death of Lelouch vi Britannia, The Demon Emperor to the whole world was a _finis coronat opus_ , like a cherry on the top of a cake. He knew it was an extremely painful experience to Nunnaly, but it was the only solution left. As The Demon Emperor is dead for the almost whole world, the world itself can now relax too, because the usurper and tyrant is no more.

Only a little bunch of people are aware of what really happened, and so, thanks to them, Lelouch and C.C. are free at last.

Freedom was the most pursued thing by them. It was so precious, unusual, even extraordinary, that they didn't even know how to fully embrace their independence.

Completely well-earned, sweet scent of freedom. It filled their hearts and souls. It was spreading out with every single smile, like a newborn plant which had to blossom, grow up to the sky, touch it. Yes, they felt free as birds gliding between white, fluffy clouds.

Such an amazing feeling.

Somehow, they felt strangled in an one, unknown way. When they were thinking about it, for sure it was annoying, but who said that _these words_ , are actually so goddamn hard to say?! I am not sure; C.C. thought, if it is real, or just a dream, unreal utopia, imagination. Although, Lelouch's thoughts were not so complicated at all. It is real, it is true, I feel it inside, and finally after these wretched, horrible, even painful experiences, when my beloved sister Nunnaly, and whole world are finally free, I can do this, we DESERVE IT; he thought, fully convinced that he was right.

 _Eternal life without a person to spend it with isn't life. We can't call life something, which includes only breathing, eating, thinking, sleeping. It would be mere existence, without any colours. Blank space. Not life. Just existence._

And she deserves _life_ even more than he does.

"I want to live at last..."

"What did you say, witch? Was it complaining, provoking or offencing this time."

"To you? It could be all of it at the same time. But it seems to be your lucky day..."

"Impossible!" He smirked widely. "So it was none of them! Oh praise be to you."

"Yes... this time, it was nothing."

It really was nothing this time. She thought it was nothing for him, nothing too important. C.C. didn't want to trouble him about anything. Not when he could breathe at last, she didn't want to ruin his first moments of freedom.

At last he's done even more than anyone on earth could ever imagine.

Lelouch had one hundred percent certainty, that C.C. was the only one who fully understood his real intentions, his feelings, how hard it was for him to leave whole world, but at the same time, he wanted to believe that she knows who is his reason to live now, when almost everybody else were gone. 

* * *

**Anybody, thanks for reading! ^^ You are welcome to review, but don't flame, hate, offend or insult! Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And again I wanted to say a word or two. Making a list is much easier for me so... Pleaaaase, don't hate me for: ooc, too soppy story (or "emotional"), grammar and vocabulary mistakes! Did I forget about sth? Oh! If you want to review, please don't hate, flame, or say any harsh words. Hope you'll enjoy reading!**

 **One more thing, when I was writing it I had an emotional soundtrack playing on the background, and when I read it after writing I cried because of what I wrote and thanks to music xD I'm not a tough guy! I like emotional stories.**

 **IMPORTANT INFO: I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS**

 **IMPORTANT INFO 2: Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Chapter II - Promises_

They stopped in the afternoon, by the road, they had to feed horses and eat something by themselves. Immortality is not hunger-free-life. C.C. is the best example, nobody loves pizza more than she does. Although she knew, she has to wait some time until trying it again, but it is worth it.

After feeding horses Lelouch climbed on the haystack, to have a meal together with C.C.. She was already eating dry sandwiches and drinking them down, while looking on the west horizon, with slight and cute smile on her face. Even if Lelouch was a genius, the reason why she was smiling was unknown for him, but he was glad he makes her smile... He learned, how unpredictable women can be. Especially C.C., she was the most mysterious woman he ever met. She looked at him for a second with her beautiful golden eyes, and looked back at the horizon chewing. He took off his gloves and, gave his right palm a short look. He felt satisfied, seeing a Geass mark. It was a symbol of his victory. He won even more than could ever imagine. R.R. started a conversation and eating a sandwich.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked and smirked. "What are you thinking about right now?"

"It's simple. Because I have a reason. I'm thinking about this reason. Obvious isn't it?"

"Simple and clean as always, aren't we, witch?"

"Yes, you are right." She smirked expressly. "I am C.C. after all."

"Ah, there isn't a way for me to forget about it."

"There is one more thing you forgot to say. I'm selfish too." They both giggled louder. "It seems pretty obvious, but what are we planning to do now? Or I'd rather say, what are you planning to do."

"This question is not as easy to answer as you think, though I think I won't plan too much now. What will you say about simply going where our foot will lead us?"

"Too romantic and poetic."

"I thought women like this stuff. Was I wrong this time?" Glare of her golden eyes, straight on his violet eyes, was meaningful enough for him. "You may think what you want, but it was honest. I'd say… straight from heart. Because we're going to spend all eternity together, without lies, without false promises, without separation. It is not in my style, but yes, hereby, I R.R. make a true promise, that I won't ever lie, neither leave you. I... want to…"

"To what?" She asked with a mysterious glimmer in her eyes. He could let her cut his hands off, but he was certain that she blushed. "You want to… _what_?"

"You will see. I finished eating." He said immediately turning his head away and picked up hat and gloves, which he put on and sat on the carter's sit. "Let us go."

Next few minutes were absolutely quiet. Only wind whispered it's song straight to their ears, calming, predicting a future full of joy.

They both seemed sad as the cart moved forward thanks to Lelouch. But in fact, they were thinking of something happy, something which warmed their hearts. They weren't completely sure, but the subject of their thoughts was so close, that they could, literally touch it. It was simultaneously obvious for them and hidden in their minds. Or hearts?

C.C. laid on hay again hugging Cheese-kun with whole body, and looked on paper crane right before her eyes.

"You made this promise again." She said suddenly, her voice was clearly agitated. It surprised him. She decided to jump from hay on the front of cart, to sit next to him. He thought, that her agitation was a daydream, because her face was still looking as usual, completely bored. But previous Demon Emperor was certain, that he saw a malicious glimmer in witch's eyes. "That you won't ever leave me. How cute of you, you know?"

"Yes. I remember that moment precisely. So, here I am. And speaking of witch... I've been looking for you for about a year. Where have you been? I lost hope of finding you, but then you popped out from nowhere, when I was driving this cart a month ago."

"I can ask you the same question. I knew about your Code, I sensed it. But after your _death_ you just disappeared. No message, from anyone."

"Uh… It is because I had to participate in my own funeral. I was hiding, and looking if everything goes well. When I was sure, that world is convinced about my _death_ , then I have started searching for you. I've been looking, literally everywhere. I even looked in some barns, motels, under bridges… And in Pizza Hut pubs! I had to use my Geass plenty of times on people to make the ones who has seen me, forget about it for ever."

"By _plenty of times_ you mean, a few. You are too clever to got caught by random person. And it is not a compliment, demon."

He seemed to be angry about what she just said. He wanted it to be a little dramatic, that he risked whole plan of his _death_ just to find her, but she simply _stabbed his tries in chest_. Lelouch rolled his eyes and sighed slightly. He checked his straw hat on head, and then he realised one thing... She was smiling widely, and her eyes were glowing. Again he has drown in his thoughts about why is she actually smiling? Is there something funny on his slightly covered face? Then he was _struck_ by obviousness.

He promised not only to stay with her forever, but, to make her smile. It was so simple, but in the same moment so delightful. She was smiling because of him. Because she can be really happy now. Cart began to slow down.

"I didn't even realise, that all your promises were true, Lelouch. When you appeared, after almost a year, from nowhere, when all hope was lost again, when emptiness touched my heart again… Every single promise has been fulfilled." She put her smooth and delicate hand up, to stop him from saying anything. Cart stopped and she jumped from it with grace in every her single move. Her simple, country dress was adequate to the scenery. Lelouch couldn't wait and jumped after her, gathering strength to admit something. Sun was shining directly on them, while they were standing opposite to each other, looking into each other's eyes. Lelouch felt like his heart was beating faster, and this feeling was becoming clearer and clearer for him. It was first time, when they saw so much happiness and relief in their eyes and faces. "You promised not to leave me, and here you are, standing right before me. You are not a ghost, not my imagination. I can touch you and feel your warmth, I can look into your eyes… You also promised to make me smile. And this smile is real, straight from my heart…"

"I promised one more thing. At the very beginning, when our paths have been crossed. I had to fulfill one your wish. I always felt, deep down inside me, that it wasn't a wish to die…" Lelouch took of his straw hat, and put it on the cart. He unwrapped clothes which were hiding his face. She saw a smile, and as he said these few words, tears flowed from her eyes. But she cried not because of sadness. "...it was to be loved."

She pushed her lips on his suddenly and wrapped her arms around his neck, closing eyes. He surrendered, and took her around the waist. Kiss that they shared was intense, their lips were warm as sun which was shining on them. Now, they couldn't resist each other, they regretted that they didn't admit it much earlier. Although it seemed pretty obvious for a long time, but it was worth it. Time, hesitation, and a little bit of pain were nothing now, when they shared this kiss. She stopped breathing for a moment, and he took her more tightly. Their lips separated, and they enjoyed the silence for a moment. Now he had to admit it.

"I love you, C.C."

"I love you too, Lelouch."

He whispered her name.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading! Next chapter coming very soon, probably next day, so keep in touch! (There are two left) Hope my language skills are good enough to "feel" what I wrote, or simply enjoy! : D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here I go again!~ Another, third of four chapters. This one is a little longer than previous. Sorry for lacks in quality, and ONCE MORE (ugh, I have to apologize about it always! I feel guilty xD) - sorry for grammar, vocabulary, style or any other possible mistakes that happened. Thanks for reading previous chapters and reviews! I hope there'll be more of em'. I wanted this chapter to be the most funny one, hope you'll smile while reading ^^**

 **IMPORTANT INFO: I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS.**

 **IMPORTANT INFO 2: Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Chapter III - Humiliation_

They hugged in silence. He gently wiped out last tear which was falling from her beautiful, golden eyes. Yes, he was sure now. White snow is really beautiful. Every part of her was now reason of his life, and so she knew, that giving this man Geass, was best decision in her life.

After overcoming all of the obstacles, they could now enjoy life with each other, for all eternity. He put his hat on again, and they sat on cart, close to each other. Before the cart moved, she took her beloved Cheese-kun, and hugged him tightly again, while sitting. Lelouch looked suspiciously at him and raised his eyebrow.

"I still wonder, how he survived in all this mess. It is a real miracle. On the other hand, it doesn't seem too hard to understand. You were holding him, as he was full of gold coins, or it had something incredibly valuable inside. You've hidden something inside, haven't you?"

"No, you are wrong again. He is my lover, and I could not let my lover die. Come on, this is obvious." She smirked turning her head towards the warlock. "He is patient, understanding, he doesn't talk too much… He is soft, and is warming me whenever I want to. Isn't he perfect for me?"

"I share one feature with him. We both don't eat too much." They laughed quietly for a few seconds. "And before you ask, I am not jealous."

"Are you sure? Just look how close he is to me. He warms me even now, while you are cursing that cart in your mind, and thinking why you have to ride it."

His brows creased. She was absolutely right. Man was cursing this infernal cart. Lelouch wanted to deny the silly fact that he was jealous of Pizza Hut mascot, a thing made of cloth and wadding, but she hit him right between the eyes. He coughed shortly and pretended C.C. was wrong, although it was too late and her smirk became wider.

"You think it will be easy to withstand me?"

"What do you mean by _withstand_. I kept calm in almost every situation in which the other men could go insane. So I think, I'll be fine with you for eternity."

Cart changed its direction a bit, thanks to Lelouch. They turned a bit on right, and were heading to the edge of forest, off road. Sun slowly began to set down, changing its colour, from bright yellow, almost white to romantic, darker orange. Orange colour flowed through the sky, leaving amazing streaks. C.C. pretended that she doesn't see that he turned, and they were riding along the edge of the forest, heading toward a dead end, away from eventual, unwanted people's eyes. Road was a bit bumpy, but not annoyingly.

"You really are special, Lelouch. You and Cheese-kun will compete, who is a better lover. Your rival is a pretty stubborn one."

"Is he the only one? You know, last time I met some kind of "rival" he almost blew up part of city, so, are there any more lovers?"

"Plenty of them." She laughed louder covering her mouth with palm. Her laugh sounded as sweet and cute as he always thought it would. "But do not worry, not every one of them is as fanatic, as Mao was. Despite the fact that there are… a few…"

"So I have a lot to do if I want to surpass them. I don't accept your disapproval, C.C. I will begin in every second now." He smiled suggestively, like if he was thinking about something… Not completely _clean_. "You know what? It's kinda crazy how one person can change your mood in a split second."

"My, my, Lelouch, what are you thinking about? Don't you think it is rude, to make first step before a lady?" C.C. peered up at him through her lashes with that feigned innocence Lelouch knew too well to be fooled by. "I thought you are a type of gentleman, poor, poor, Lelouch…"

 _You tricky witch… how could you plot this? It is my turn to take a step._ In fact, his plan was about to be blown up. He didn't want it to, it was his duty to be a _king_ , but he felt surrounded and trapped. She was too quick this time, and he considered conceding defeat. He shrugged his arms with a sigh.

"You wanted to humiliate me from the very beginning, you… you… witch!"  
In his maliciousness counterattack he stopped the cart and folded his arms, looking at her, too damn serious. He gave her too much satisfaction with this, he knew it, but what can he, _poor, poor, Lelouch_ do in the heaven's name! His eyebrows were creased again. It seems that the plan of _warming C.C._ just poofed like a soap bubble.

But then he laughed… and C.C. joined him. Forest began to echo with their laughter. They aren't used to laugh out loud too often, but now, they were almost crying because of uncontrolled laughter. Who could ever imagine, that laughing is such a nice experience? Trembling body, like if it was an earthquake inside their souls, which couldn't stop and shaked out series of strange sounds from their chests and mouths. Something not natural for them, something weird and not expected, and so, for sure, suspicious. But that is what happens, when people who are not used to laugh, finally do this. It was like swimming alongside river's flow.

Such a nice experience, they thought. Such an overwhelming feeling.

It was amazing!

"Okay it is fine with me. I can wait with _these things_ as long as I want. None can command ME to decide faster."

"Oh? So it is because I've ruined your plans, eh, Lelouch? Or perhaps because you are a vir-"

"Cut it out witch!"

"So you don't want to compete with Cheese-kun? Is it a surrender?"

"I'd rather call it a draw. Aaand I realized we have eternity for this, literally. We'll stay young and beautiful forever. And don't you even try to humiliate me again, C.C.!"

 _Eternity isn't that bad, if you have a person to spend it with…_

I'll spend it with him.

I'll spend it with her.

And I will always love you.

 _Sweet emotion_. Irreplaceable. That's what they have been feeling to each other. During their whole adventure, when paths crossed they got used to themselves, like to everyday breathing. They spent so much time together, talking, being silent, sleeping and last but not least - fighting… They are each other's oxygen.

R.R. and C.C. understood. All they had then were each other. From now on to eternity. As time will pass, only they would be left unchanged, like frozen in time. Everything else will pass - old friends, new friends, relatives, possessives, acquaintances - it will all turn into dust. And yet, the only thing left, only thing unharmed will be them, and their feeling.

It was all they had left anyway, except memories. Yes… Memories seemed to be pretty sad, but Lelouch knew it was the only way to make everything on the right places. Besides… Now he has a chance to make new memories, only the joyful ones, which he and C.C. will have together, without regrets. It was silly, but if he had regrets, he would regret them too.

But what he had to regret? Seeing beloved woman smiling… C.C.'s smile was even rarer sight than her tears. Because of that it was the most precious sight for him now. She unknowingly grabbed his hand and crossed their fingers looking forward. He smiled slightly.

"Tomorrow YOU will ride this goddamn cart. My back is killing me after so many hours. It is enough for me that I had to feign death, and play a corpse for some time."

C.C. rolled her eyes, after he stopped complaining.

"No."

"What? What do you mean by _no_ , witch?"

"No means no. Are you a man, or a child… you are nineteen years old after all."

He sighed heavily. It was really hard for him to stop himself from facepalming. Arguing with her wasn't that hard as it seemed to be, although, Lelouch wasn't a type of patient man… apparently, she noticed that muuuuch earlier.

"How sweet of you! But you wouldn't like me to say how old…"

"Don't you dare, demon."

He smirked devilishly and gave her a piercing glare. _Check-mate_.

"And if I DARE, then what?"

Her eyebrow ticked, she tightened her grip on his hand looking at him as devilishly as he does at her.

"I'll kick you in the balls."

 _Not a check-mate?! But… HOW?!_

Lelouch moaned silently.

 _Go to hell with your humiliation!_

"Who is the winner then? Oh yes, it is obvious… isn't it, boya?"

How people used to name her - the witch - had multiple answers. This was one of them. Her feigned innocent, yet still charming and seductive face expression was adequate for young, but _powerful_ witch. It was the same now, when Lelouch's face meant he is ready for another challenge, but a bit disappointed he lost his previous battle - her's expression was still the same. One of many expressions which Lelouch adored. Another of these expressions was next in queue, she smiled genuinely and a little shyly?

They stopped at last, hidden behind wall of trees, away from accidental people's eyes, when they could finally rest, and Lelouch could _undress_ himself a little. Last sunbeams vanished behind the horizon, and younger brother of sun itself - moon - at last appeared alongside multiple stars. Place where they stopped the cart was kind of a forest lea, clearing where they were surrounded by trees and could see sky beneath them. Thousands of glimmering points on the night's firmament, together with sickle shaped moon were a symphony for Lelouch and C.C. eyes.

They didn't want Lelouch to be exposed accidental. They had to be sure about that, the person who recognizes him, will be then _Geass-ised_ by him. Lelouch can still manipulate people's minds if necessary.

After eating a humble supper they lay close to each other, but not hugging. Lelouch wasn't the one who was hugged by C.C… While laying on soft and warm hay, the green-haired girl was tightly hugging the Pizza Hut mascot to her chest. Cheese-kun was decisively the worst rival that Lelouch could ever imagine, and most beloved THING in the world for the immortal witch.

They both were relaxed and calm, silently looking into the sky for at least an hour.

This feeling was… Somehow familiar… Same warmth they felt today, confessing their love. Why only somehow? They weren't used to this feeling, as it was new for them, or already forgotten. C.C. certainly forgot how does this warmth feel inside, last time she felt it, before meeting Lelouch, was a long ago. Too long.

For Lelouch this felt also a bit new, or rather refreshed. This feeling has been erased and carved out of his almost stoned heart. Although thanks to only a few people, with C.C. on the top, he could taste it once more.

"I think, we will arrive tomorrow, if not, then one more day and we'll be there." Said Lelouch suddenly. "I hope for a warm welcome. He is the one who helped me out, when I have been _killed_ , and he promised to help me with whatever, anytime."

She looked at him with corner of her eye. She was sure who is he talking about, and let him continue.

"We'll help him with his… or I'd rather say, their work. He told me that we are welcome, so I decided that we'll go there, and stay. I mean live in a peaceful place, away from big cities, alongside people who we trust."

He gave her an asking glare of his deep, violet eyes. He knew she has a question or two.

"Do you have to use Geass on peasants who are working there?"

"Of course I've to. I shall command them not to recognize me, or to always forgot about the fact that me and you are there, or there is a third option that I'll command them to see us looking different."

She smirked and looked back at the night sky.

"Third options is most clever of all. As Geass reached it's full power… how does it feel?"

"You already know that."

"Yes, even though I want to hear that, I'm curious because people are different don't feel the same way… So?"

"Marvelous… Sometimes I think of ourselves as Gods themselves, but these are just imaginations. None could become a God, even if I gave them a command once. I didn't have time to think about it, but I felt like I could almost touch them and become one of them."

"Humble as always, heh. I am glad that you didn't try to be like them. Although… we both have a feature of Gods."

It was obvious enough, that they didn't have to talk again about immortality. They completely changed the topic then. She loosened her grip on Cheese-kun and moved as close to him as it was possible, laying her head on his chest while mascot served as pillow for them. He took her with arm and as they were looking on the sky, smiling, their heartbeats and breaths synchronized, into one, uniform rhythm.

"If you trust them, so do I. I think I should. Tell me, Lelouch, how does it feel now?"

"Not as hot, as it was when sun shone on me whole day."

"Don't act dumb, demon. I'm not asking about temperature."

"Oh, I know now… Your head is not TOO heavy."

She rolled her eyes and snorted, while Lelouch giggled.

"You childish, ignorant, foolish..."

"It feels nice. You are irreplaceable. C.C..." They both stopped breathing for a split second smiling widely, agitated. " _Arigatou…_ "

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Next day - next chapter. Last one of THIS story, but I have ideas in my head of some "specials". What would you say about a Halloween Special, or Christmas Special? It depends on what just comes around my head. Perhaps even... Valentine's Day Special? I still have time for it! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last chapter of regular story! I am really happy that I decided to write that, and I am glad that I have readers! If you want more (and even if you don't) I think I'll continue this story, making as I mentioned previously some special episodes or even a continuation of it, maybe a wedding? Hehe... I guess we'll see but you can expect that I will write more and more of CG, because I'm fanatic of Lelouch and C.C., and their life after series ending! xD**

 **Once again... Sorry for all kind of mistakes, grammar, vocabulary, style or literally anything else!**

 **IMPORTANT INFO: I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS.**

 **IMPORTANT INFO 2: Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Chapter IV - A Place To Call Home_

"Welcome, your-"

"No longer. Now, simply _Aro-tsu_ " (R-two = R.R)

"So… Welcome, R.R. and C.C."

"It was clear that it will be you, Orange-kun." C.C. sighed and shrugged her arms, smirking. "From the very beginning."

Jeremiah was waiting for them on the roadside, next to the opened wooden gate. Lelouch and C.C. were sitting next to each other and they were holding each other's hands. That sight didn't surprise Orange-kun at all, or he just didn't show it to them. C.C. had her mascot on knees, a bag with _equipment_ was laying up on the hay. Shade on the carter's face and clothes wrapping him, weren't enough to make Jeremiah not recognize him. He knew, Lelouch will arrive sooner or later though, and with whom he will arrive. Jeremiah climbed up on the hay as the cart moved slowly forward.

"So, You- I mean, R.R., how it was during last month? Do my feelings trick me or…"

"Let's call it a draw…" Lelouch quoted himself and all three of them smirked. None words were needed to be spoken further, even though Jeremiah was a stubborn kind of man, the one who takes orders, but obey them his own way. "Jeremiah is a hut ready?"

"It was even before. Anya kept an eye on it so, it is as clean as new one."

"Hut? You seem to like country style… You didn't even complain about hay getting in your pants, boya."

"If something happens really often, you can get used to it, and even like it. This exception hasn't been planned… And if you think this hut is full of hay, then you could have never been more wrong, witch. We have ordinary furniture in it. I wanted it to be as similar to the place we lived in when I was still a student in Ashford. It was comfy, but not _wealthy_."

Lelouch explained his view to her, and she really seemed to like it. This won't be a life in a mansion, or a castle, like it has been when Lelouch was the Emperor of Britannia, but, they appreciate simple lifestyle more than life of an Emperor.

Way through orange plantation was peaceful. People working, or rather following the cart, going the same directions as it was, with baskets full of fruits, with smiles on their faces. They were satisfied with their jobs, and life they were spending alongside Jeremiah. Wind was gently moving and waving top of the trees, and slightly shaking orange fruits. Jeremiah watching from the top of cart, smiling. Lelouch and C.C. whispering to each other, and sometimes giggling… Acting like newlyweds. After all… that was how they felt inside.

Joyful.

Peasants, living a peaceful life partially didn't have a chance to see Lelouch vi Britannia's face on the TV screen, because there are no many TVs in country, although Jeramiah was calling every one of them to follow. They wanted to gather them in one place, every single worker.

After reaching Lelouch and C.C.'s hut, which was standing next to Jeremiah's, workers gathered around the cart. They didn't have any idea what is going on, they were sure that their boss want to introduce another worker or his helper, but not anything else. C.C. and a mystery man climbed on the hay and stood on it, like a memorial. Some people recognized C.C. and started talking about it, although Orange-kun gave them a little speech.

"Thank you for coming, everyone! I am grateful. It is an honor to introduce two more bosses, besides me, Jeremiah Gottwald and lady Anya Alstreim. These two people will from now on, command you… eheh… speaking of witch."

C.C. stayed as bored as always, but Jeremiah's unplanned joke was pretty funny. She wanted to say a word of introduction too, before Lelouch does.

"Yes. I am C.C. some of them heard of a grey witch, the one who helped demon emperor rule the world. It is me, the same person. It is not in my style, for sure, to introducing myself like that, but we have a surprise for you. Hereby I present to you…"

"A Demon Emperor, 99th Emperor of Britannian Empire, a deceased ruler of this country…" Lelouch went on with the speech. He has thrown away his straw hat and took his lenses off. Fully active Geass glimmered in his eyes when whole crowd looked at him terrified. "I R.R. command you to not recognize me as a deceased Emperor, but only as a mystery man, you will now refer to me as R.R. and forget about how did Lelouch vi Britannia look like, obey me and C.C.!"

People's eyes were surrounded by red aura and their fear disappeared, as Lelouch commanded them to treat both of them simply as bosses, not as witch and warlock. Peasants seemed now glad that they have new bosses, and did... Nothing more. Just accepted Lelouch's command with simple words and nodding their heads.

R.R. and C.C.'s eyes and smiles had the same expression as they went off the cart and entered their hut, leaving Jeremiah to give some orders to workers and join them in their work. Mysterious, satisfied and happy in the same time. C.C.'s first stop was their bed, on which she fell. Nice variant except haystacks. Such a nice feeling it is, laying on an ordinary bed, with simple bedclothes of dirty-pink colour.

Final relief.

"I know I said that before, but… I am glad that I met you, C.C.. That I accepted Geass, and made our paths cross. And I know one more thing."

"What is it, Lelouch? This is one of the rare times, when you make me curious." He walked to the bed and sat on it's edge. Turned head toward her and looked straight into her eyes. She was telling truth. This look wasn't feigned innocence for sure. It was innocent, full of relief and sure - curious. Sensible. She rolled on bed leaving Cheese-kun behind, and sat next to Lelouch, taking of shoes. Their faces were very close to each other. "Is it again about my wish? Or something else. To be honest…" She smiled slightly. "You really fulfilled my wish. It is true, right now."

"I am sure about it, too. But I wanted to say, that I know now, we don't need a certain place, house, hut, castle to live in. Because whenever we are, if we are together… we have a place to call home." Their noses touched. "Don't we, oh my, _beautiful snow_?"

"Yes… you're right, Lelouch." He touched her cheek gently with fingers. "As you thanked me before I wanted to say it too…"

"Thank you, for everything, my love…"

They both synchronizing, giggled and once again, one of the first times, but not last for sure, shared a warm and light kiss.

He will make her laugh loudly, because of being happy, given this life.

He will make her say "Thank you, Lelouch" once more.

He'll love her, as she'll love him.

At all… Eternity isn't that bad, if you have a person to spend it with. Most precious person... 

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Hope you like my story, review if you want, or do anything (besides flaming, hating, offencing, insulting, or trying to convince people that Lelouch is dead, as I said at the beggining, he is dead for people who want it, and alive for us, who read this!) Thanks again and see you REALLY soon again! Remember to check out my progress and look for another CG fanfics by me! All hail R.R. and C.C.! ^^**


End file.
